


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 978

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 978

Day 978: We finally finished restoring Chuck’s sister’s and brother-in-law’s apartment, post-ravishing-by-tiger, including a trip by yours truly to Victoria’s Secret to replace several…strategic pieces of clothing that the tiger, well, tried to eat. My expense report is attached.


End file.
